Not So Typical High School Life
by Austinxandxallyxloverx
Summary: Hi I'm Allison Dawson , but just call me Ally. My life is not so typical. Having this annoying perverted boy annoy you with crude jokes.Him having an annoying girlfriend and being a normal chick, I don't understand my life being upside down. Rated T/M trust me you'll enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Ally's P.O.V

*Dream state*

"_Allison Marie Dawson I love you so very much" Austin said as they watch the sunset._

"_That is the most possible cheesiest and corniest way you could say 'I love you' to a girl,"I said._

"_well I tried," Austin said with a shrug. When I looked up I caught his gaze I couldn't help but blush. _

"_no need to be shy around me Alls,oh and by the way you look so cute when you blush,"Austin gushed the last part._

"_thanks"I said ever so lightly while looking down and biting my lip._

_He used his hand to lift my chin so my eyes could meet his hazel ones._

"_you know I love you right?"Austin asked more like stated._

"_Yeah and I love you too" I whispered. Austin started leaning in slow _(like rreally slow)_.And guess what,I started to damn lean in too. His lips were getting closer then….._

*REAL LIFE*

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed loudly. Suddenly the door opened with Jessie rushing in with a pillow

and a sharp pencil.

"where is he!? I swear to god if you even layed a damn finger on her I will stab you to death-" he was cut off by me

" With a pencil and seriously a damn pillow that's you call weapons."I said in a monotone voice.

"well ; yeah," he said nonchantly . I rolled my eyes at his stupidness. " hey they were the closest thing I could find" . " Did I wake mom and dad ?"I sighed.

"nah they ain't coming back till the next two weeks,"he said like it was no big deal.

You must be wondering why my parents at home , well having a father who owns a music stores called 'SONIC BOOM' world wide means plenty business trips .And having a mother who's an aurthor with best –selling books means business you could say we're pretty loaded, but guess what we don't show it. You could say we have fancy cars , but we live in a house suitable for a family of four,and not some big-ass mansion.

"woah you look so flustered Alls are you having the fever or are you having a,….you know"he said in a hinting voice.

"no and Nooo! Only boys have wet dreams"I stated

"Well don't say it out loud are you sick in the head?" he whisper-yelled

"I should ask you the same thing and how old are 5?"she asked.

"no I'm 17 soon to be 18 years old" he said in a duh tone."you sure got me fooled " I muttered under my breath.

"What ?" he asked clearly confused.

" oh nothin'"I said.

"Anyways it's 3 in the morning and today's the first day of school,"he reminded her with a smirk playing on his lips .

"Did you have to remind meeee,"I whined. Jessie simply laughed and walked to the door .

"Night lil' sis',"jessie said softly.

"night Jess,"I yawned while I dropped my head on my pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's P.O.V

Beep- stop-Beep-ugh!-Beep-Be -BEEP!

"Ugh son of a bitch,"I muttered while shutting off that fucker.

I got up and went to my full length mirror."I should probably take a bath it's the first day of school anyways ,"I said to myself

*15 min.s later*

After my refreshing bath I went to my closet to see what I should wear. I settled with a blue skinny jeans , a floral top and my traditional ankle boots. I decide to curl my hair slightly showing my highlights, my eyes the smokey look and some lip gloss with that I made my way downstairs to grab a granola bar and chocolate milk.

"hey sis' need a ride ?"Jessie asked while making his way down the stairs.

"thanks but no thanks Jess ,this girl needs her walk"I told him.

"well bye Alls," Jess said.

"yeah , bye Jessie "I said while walking out the house.

I've got a feeling todays going to be awesome , my thoughts were cut by a yellow mustang horning.

"what you doin' on the sidewalk by yourself sexy thang?"an all too familiar voice asked .

"Fuck off Moon " I seethed.

" Looks like somebody has been stalkin' all summer 'cause this car's new,"he said

"or maybe it's just the fact that your lisence plate says'AUSTIN MOON #1'"I pointed out.

Then something weird happened, I heard a female like giggle.

"you got a new gf ?" I asked Austin this wasn't new so I should not be surprised.

"you jealous babyface?"he asked with a smirk creeping its way on his lips.

"n-"before I could finish he sped off , and I was sure as hell he was going over the speed limt.

'_poor girl may God be with you'_I said in my mind while shaking my head. I kept on walking.

LINE BREAK

The is it the hell gates are open . The parking lot was jacked up with kids and cars one of the many things I hate about school. I said hi here and there even to some people who waved ,which may I add I don't know , but I'm too nice to not say hi . And then I had to frikin' pass Austin's car. Thank god he was too busy sucking off Caroline's face to not notice me. But I was surprised to see a fairly dark skin girl srunching up her face while watching them in disgust . I'm glad I was not the only one who feels that way. And now I'm positive they're not together. Anyways I finally reached those damn double doors to chaos.

* * *

Making a beeline to my locker I noticed a dash of curly black.

"Hey girlie how was your summer?"my awesome bff asked .

"It's a typical summer for a 16 year old and you?" I replied while hugging her.

"not so fun in Spain but they got cute boys there"she squeled.

I rolled my eyes playfully at Trish.

"Your still your boy crazy self aren't you"I said with a grin.

"Of course who wouldn't , don't worry Ally you'll be boy crazed just you wait "she said while putting her hand on my shoulder . I looked at her hand on my shoulder before saying

"k.. then" I said while nodding my head slowly.

Bbbrrrriiiinngggg

" well that's the bell see you in second period als"said before heading to Maths.

"Bye!" I said while going to AP chemistry


	3. Chapter 3

Austin's P.O.V

"Wake up Austin,"Kaiyan said.

"Give me one good reason why I should," I challenged

"mmm let me see.. one word … _pancakes,"_she said. And with that I made a beeline to the kitchen.

Oh how could could I forget my name's Austin Moon and I'm 17 and today is my first day of school at Marino high as a junior. I love music to the day I die lets hope that's not soon. Anyways that girl who woke me up was my cousin who's staying with my family until she graduates you must be wondering why she's staying with us or where the hell are her parents .Well you see Kaiyan Moon is japanese , well let me tell you somethin' the chick looks nothin' like an asian . She has a fair brown complexion shoulder length black straight hair with a bright blue streak . A cute baby fat face but not too much fat. She's 15 but somehow she's a junior . Her parents are top scientists in that nuclear shit in Japan . She might look like an angel but she is a demon on the inside; she got locked in Mall jail for dumping hot chocolate on the mall cop's head. Anyways enough of her back to this story.

"Damn these look good mom, "I said while taking in the sweet sweet smell of pancakes.

"language sweetie,"mom said in a stern voice.

"morin' guys ," Kaiyan said while entering the kitchen taking a seat in front of me.

"morning honey excited for your first day at an american high school?" mom greeted her.

"yeah aunt Mimi,"she said while starting to eat her pancakes .

While she was eating I was devouring mine, she took notice to this with an amused expression on her face.  
"Damn , Austin you can eat a pancake faster than I could say pancake,"she said.

I just laughed at that comment and soon she joined in laughing.

Soon my mom came in the kitchen and looked on us and smiled which was kinda freaking me out.

"uhhhh .. mom why are you smiling?"I asked obviously wierded out.

"It's just that you guys are almost matched ,"she pointed out cooingly.

Indeed she was right I was wearing a white wife beater under my black leather jacket , skinny jeans with a chain attached to it , my red chuck Taylors and my Kaiyan was wearing a white v-neck under shirt , black shorts,red combat boots, a finger-less glove on her right hand and red ray bans.

"eh , you could say that " Kaiyan shrugged.

"Anyways ,Kaiyan wanna ride with me to school" I asked her.

"Sure I don't even know the school is so what the hell"she replied .And with that we exchanged our goodbyes to mom and on we were to the shit hole we call school.


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's P.O.V

*CHEM. CLASS*

"Morning Golding-Clark,"I greeted him.

"Morning Ally dear, since your early you can sit anywhere you like" he said

"Thanks mr.g,"I said happily while taking a seat to the near back.

I took out my song book/journal to jot down some lyrics before class started.

_Possible lyrics_

_Boy you make me feel so lucky_

_Finally the stars align_

_Never has it been so easy_

_To be in love and to give you_

_This heart of mine_

_Well that's all the time I have left Mr. G is taking the register._

_-Ally.D xoxo_

"Ok lets get this class starte-"he was interrupted by the door opening with Austin and that chick from earlier.

"Hey Mr. GC,"Austin greeted.

"Don't 'hey Mr. GC 'me your late Mr. Moon, and who's that girl with you,"Mr. G said with a stern look on his face.

"Well this girl is the reason why I'm late, but I would be late anyways "he said like it was not important.

"Don't mind him Mr…"she trailed off.

"Golding-Clark," he told her.

"Mr. Golding – Clark, I'm new here and Austin showed me around," she said.

"Oh you must be Saiyan Moon, "he said with excitement.

"It's pronounced 'Kyan' sir "she said with a little attitude.

"My apologies, now would you like to tell us a little about"

"Well you all know my name is Kaiyan Moon ummm, I'm an exchange student from Japan and I love to dance" she said while emphasizing 'love'.

"Well Ms. Moon take a seat next to Ally,"

"Who's Ally?"She asked clearly confused.

I guess that was my cue to raise my hand. When she saw she made her way to the seat beside me."Hey I'm Allison Dawson but just call me Ally" I said with a warm smile."Nice to meet you Ally," she while facing me. When I got to see her face I couldn't help but think that she was related to Austin because they had the same eyes and similar smiles.

"Hey do you by any chance are related to Austin?" I asked with a curiosity written all over my face .

"Yeah I'm his cousin why did you ask?"

"Well the fact that you guys have the same last name and eyes , it's just a random guess"

"oh "

Halfway through the lesson I realized Kaiyan was getting a little sleepy and on instinct her head was on the desk. The teacher took notice to this and what every teacher would do is ask the culprit a question about the lesson.

"Ms. Moon would you like to explain the Brownian motion?" Mr. G asked more like commanded her.

"Huh pardon?"She asked nervously .He repeated the question in a stern tone.

"Brownian motion is the random motion of particles suspended in fluid resulting from their collision with the quick atoms or molecules in the gas or liquid" she said fluently like she was asked what was 2+2 I underestimated the girl;she's smart.

The teacher was astonished so was the class except for Austin instead he was smirking.

"Am I not correct sir?" she asked while batting her eyelashes.

" Your correct , excellent job Ms. Moon " he stuttered.

"Wow how did you know you were sleeping ?" I asked astonished.

" Well my parents are professional chemists and I have photographic memory, "she has if it was no big deal with a shrug.' _How weirder could the Moon family could get'_ I said in my mind while shaking my head.


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's P.O.V

*HALLWAY*

Well basically I got to know Kaiyan more and she's not half bad. Unfortunately she was born 3 and a half weeks early, so her parents had no intention for her to be born in the nurse lounge in a Japanese airport two hours before boarding. I learned she is related to Austin over her father's side and her mother's Jamaican. She's also 15, pretty young for a junior if you asked me.

Anyways while I was taking out my Spanish binder out my locker for class I felt a presence behind me, and I already knew who it was.

"Hey there, wanna get our freak on in the janitor's closet?"Austin asked.

"No way in hell and who says that anymore?"I said looking at him like he was insane _'which he was'. _

"I still say it and I said janitors closet not hell" he said purposefully provoking me.

"Ugh never mind I'm going to class" I said ready to storm off until a warm, large wrapped itself around my upper arm, I ignored the sparks that flew up my arm.

"What "I hissed in his face.

"Spell 'me'?"He asked.

"How dumber could you get, M-E"

"You forgot D"

"There's no D in me "

"Not yet "he winked and walked off to his class. I didn't understand at first but my brain slowly processed what he meant.

"In your dreams Moon!" I shouted.

"Yeah, totally in my dreams" he shouted back over his shoulder.

*Spanish class*

"Morning Mrs. Lopez sorry I 'm a little late," I said.

"Don't worry chica just take a seat" she said in a rich Spanish accent. Did I ever mention that almost every teacher loved me?

I took a seat in the corner and took out my song book/journal and continued to finish the song I started.

_Possible lyrics continued_

_You know what I need (aye)__  
__I know what you like, (aye)__  
__Put it all together baby__  
__We could be alright (hey)__  
__How could this be wrong__  
__When it feels so right__  
__Yeah, I really love you__  
__I really love you__  
__And I'll never let you go.._

_Hey this song is going maybe I should continue it._

_-Ally.D xoxo_

"Sounds nice is it about me "a voice whispered huskily in my ears, as soon as I heard that voice I slammed my book and heat rushed to my cheeks.

When I realized it was Austin I rolled my eyes and said "what do you want Austin?"

"I want…you "he replied.

"Well you have to earn it "I said with a smirk.

"Well if you let me show you my skills, maybe I would "he said with a sly grin and a wink.

"NO way Austin "I said while rolling my eyes.

"We'll see about that babe "he said with a wink.

"We'll see Austin, we'll see" I said in a monotone.

LINEBREAK

During class Austin was whispering inappropriate things in my virgin ears like 'you know if you were a door I would bang you all day ' or 'do you like being fingered ?'.I wanted to die then and there I couldn't take it anymore so I did most unthinkable thing

"If you shut the fuck up I'll give you a blow job "I said low enough for him to hear only.

"You really mean it?"He gasped 5 years you was just been told he was going to Disney land with that extra gleam in his eyes.

"Yes" I choked out.

"Kk I'll drive my cousin home and then we could go somewhere more private" he said with wagging eyebrows.

I had to ask myself 'what did I just do?

_You just bought a ticket to blowjob land_

Shut up

'_Hahahaha 'Mrs. Pennyworth laughed_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: this one is slightly rated M, in a way.**

Ally's P.O.V

As soon as Spanish class was over I went to the closest Janitor's closet and left a creek open to look out for Austin. When I saw him walking by himself, I reached out and grabbed him.

"Please don't rape me!" he screamed.

"Shhhh! It's just me "I assured him.

"Oh, eager aren't we" he said with wagging eyebrows.

"so let' over with this blow job shall we" he said while un- buckling his jeans eagerly.

"Whaaaa? Did I say blow job? Heheh pssst I meant, I'd do an h-home jo-job" I said while laughing nervously hoping he'd buy it.

"Ok I'll let you off" he said while was doing my happy dance in my head.

"I have to kiss you "he said with a sly, I wonder what he is up to.

"Fine I promise" I pucker up.

He sighed."Ally, Ally I don't want to kiss you there" he said pointing at my lips.

"I want to kiss yooou there" he pointed at my va -jay-jay.

"But you-"I was cut off by him putting his finger on my lips.

"But nothing Ally, you promised" he said in a stern voice.

"Fine" I mumbled while unzipping my jeans and pulling it down knee level.

"Work your magic "I said locking the closet surprisingly it was empty and It had a chair, that was odd.

"Sit down on the seat" he commanded and I sat down. He brought my jeans lower until it was ankle level and he spread my legs I gulped when he put the strand of my thong _(really I just had to wear a thong today_) and pulled all the way to my ankle. He was now facing with my lady part. Then his mouth was on my flower.

"Hehe that tickles" I giggled soon turned into a moan when his tongue plunged its way in me. Then he moved to my clit sucking on it hard I was in pure bliss gasping his name repeatedly. Then I the unthinkable (_again_) I grabbed him by his hair pushing his head further in my core … then …. I said … the word.

"_More _"I groaned loudly and this caused Austin to smirk and then the rest was history that I'm going to default soon.

LINEBREAK

I sat at my usual table with Trish and as soon as I sat down Trish looked at me confused.

"Ally where were you, your 30 minutes Late for lunch?" she asked me an eyebrow raised.

"The bathroom" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Then why do you have sex hair?" she asked suspiciously.

" I don't know" I said slowly breathlessly.

"ok I'll let you off " as she said those words I blushed.

While I was eating my salad I looked over Austin's table seeing that he was making out with Caroline eyeing me while doing so . When he caught my gaze and winked. Then suddenly my phone beeped alerting I had a text

**From**_**: HIM **_**:l**

_**I had a gr8t time in the Janitor's closet we should do tht more often , oh and you still owe me a blow job **_**;)**

**~ A**

** .NOW**


	7. Chapter 7

Ally's P.O.V

That son of a bitch! Who the fuck does he think he is? Never in my short limited life; will I put _**my **_mouth on that nasty-ass slab of meat guys think is their lifeline or long lost soul mate. I can't believe he texted me that; who does he take me for? _Caroline._

**Me : y dnt u ask ur f-buddy , im sre she did tht 2 every football player**

**HIM -_- : nah id pick u ovr her anytime bae ;3**

**Me : I rather u not :/**

**HIM -_- : c'mon bae I got a big D :3**

**Me : a wise man told me tht if a guy says tht it means its small and diseased **

**HIM -_- : by wise man u mean bart baker :P**

**Me : yeah **

**HIM -_- : so wht bout tht offer :3**

**Me : NEVER **

**HIM -_- : well no shit :l**

**Me : eat shit**

**HIM -_- : eat my dick *literally* ;3**

**Me : stfu**

**HIM -_- : whateves :P**

**HIM -_- : cya l8tr bae ur man's gtg ;3**

* * *

With that text I didn't bother to argue with him. I just went to class but had to watch my brother and Kaiyan having a meaningless argument about the best gummy bear product and somehow I was dragged in. Classes were ordinary except for music. Austin was performing Justin Timberlakes' song _sexy back_. Of course girls were squealing like squirrels on crack excluding me giving him a blunt look while he was lifting his shirt off to show his abs while pointing and winking at me. Kaiyan was just laughing her ass off while she catches one of his blown kisses and putting it on her cheek. I got to admit they could be practically brother and sister than cousins.

"That song was dedicated to all you fine ladies out there. I love y'all!" he said breathlessly into the mike he was singing in. You must be wondering 'what the fuck is a mike doing in here' well our music class is set up like one of those cozy bar's stages where jam sessions take place. It's pretty cool if you ask me.

* * *

Surprise, surprise reached home saw my brother making out with one of his weekly bimbos. Did I ever tell you he's a popular jock and people wonder why I'm his sister. Well I don't wrong them he's like a freakin' giant with his 6'5 tallness and muscles. And I'm a little midget compared to his height with my 5'4 height. I'm only taller than Trish by one centimeter and Kaiyan by 2 inches (who I'm fucking sure is gonna grow me out). Anyways I just walked past them going unnoticed; I also caught sight of that freaky Asian pool boy dude watching them heatedly like lesbian porn ( LOL did I just think that). I forgot to mention we had people who works for us and that we had a pool didn't I ( damn it I need to get my mind straight).

I just got ready for bed cause I had a real exhausting day . I was drifting of into sweet bliss but that was cut short by my phone beeping.

**HIM -_- : still didn't get tht bj sweetiecums**

The actual fuck.

That motherfucker.

_He doesn't want to fuck your mother sweetie he wants to fuck you_

Shut up lady before I rip you out of my brain

_I'd like to see you try Hun_

**UUGGHH!**

_Hahahaha_

I swear that lady's getting on my last nerve.


	8. Chapter 8

Austin's P.O.V.

Right now I was making out with this hot cheerleader. What's her face. Is it Nikki, Natasha , Nia; nah that's not it. Well whatevs I don't give two shits right now. I just need to release this horny feeling so imma get some. Why does it feels like I'm forgetting something. As if on cue there were rapid tapping on my tinted glass. I heard whatshername groan in frustration while I rolled down the window.

" The fuck man can't you get your own chick" I said before I realized it was Kaiyan with an all too fake smile across her face. " Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt one of your booty calls" she said too sweetly whilst batting her eyelashes but she dropped it and I literally was staring in an angry black sea * her eyes*.

" Hey that isn't Carlina or whatever her name is" guess I'm not the only one with naming problems ( hell I can't even remember my name sometimes). I quickly turn over to the chick and said " Catch yah later Nathasa".

"My name's Nathalia " she said angrily as she got out.

" Hey at least I almost got it" I shouted after her. I realized Kai getting in the passenger seat with crossed arms. I just poked out my tongue at her. "Do that again and I'll shove it up your ass without detaching it" she said in a dark tone. I was gonna ask her how but she beat me to it by saying. "Don't ask smart ass, I have my ways, it's not like I never done it before" she said with an evil smirk and her coal black eyes just makes it worse and I feel like to shit my pants.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that" I said while driving out school. I turned on the radio and A thousands years by that twiglight (shit I don't remember what that shit's called) girl singer Perrie. " Change that shit it's too corny" Kai said and I happily obliged. When I changed it some electro shit was playing and this man singing bout summer." Oh this is my jam" she said whilst turning it up.

"You listen to shit you know that ?" I asked her more like told her.

" No I listen to Calvin harris , Zedd and mr suicide sheep" she said defending herself.

"The fuck kind of name is that?"

" I know weird name, but he puts together cool music" she said. I swear this generation is fucked up ( great now I'm talking like grandpa). I just clucked my tongue and shake my head.

* * *

*10 minutes later*

I pulled up our driveway and we came out swagg turned up to the max ( yeah I said swag with two Gs like a boss). We were smothered by questions by mom with only putting one foot in the house. We all had a great dinner so I asked for seconds ( hey I'm a growing boy, how'd you think these muscles came about). I didn't do homework cause I ain't got time for shit and I'm pretty sure Kai didn't do hers. Before I went to bed I sent Ally-bear a text, she didn't answer so I'm assuming she went to bed. I decided to join the one sided sexting Carolina was doing( damn she's getting annoying,I should just break up with her tomorrow or something).


	9. Boobalicious

Ally's P.O.V

I was putting my things in my locker to go to chem but I almost got knocked over by someone.

"Hey, you gotta be careful" I said to the person. "I'm so sorry Ally I didn't mean to run into you like that"Kaiyan said hurriedly ( what's her problem). Her gray spider- man over sized sweat shirt looked disheveled same with her hair. "Did you wake up late or something" I asked with a quirked eyebrow and an uneasy smile. " Yeah I did ; hey I was wondering if you did chem homework ?" she asked her eyes looking anywhere but my eyes. "Yeah why'd you ask?" I asked but I already knew the answer. She started to pluck at one of the many strings on her ripped shorts; she also was shifting from left to right with her spider-man themed converse clad feet ( hmm spider man sweatshirt and shoes; web-head alert). "Well... you see I was-" I cut her short by saying. "Oh shut up and take this from me" I said giving her my chem book. "Thanks your the best" but as she said that the bell rang. " Awh shit today is just not my day " she mumbled giving back my book to me. "You jerk!" Somebody screeched from down along the hallway ;with clacking of heels and heavy foot steps trailing along. I was surprised to see an angry Caroline with her fake red hair in curls her boobs and butt on display and sky high boots rounded the corner. "Hey it's not you it's me!" Someone shouted obviously Austin. When he saw he wasn't making process he clucked his tongue obviously irritated. His mood slowly changed to a flirty mood. That means he has spotted me, I quickly grabbed Kaiyan's arm and started off to class. "Hey sugar lips it's been a while I haven't seen your pretty face 'round here" he said walking right next to me (damn he's fast). I looked behind me to send Kaiyan a pleading look, but she had in earphones and was scrolling down her iphone(traitor). "You saw me yesterday bastard" I bit back at him. "Ohh sassy, I like 'em sassy" he said biting his lips whilst wagging his bushy brows. "Shut it bushy brows" I snapped at him. "Bushy brows that's new" he said. "Well since you have a new pet name I got one too" he said with pedophile look on his face (I'm scared not .MAYBE.I DON'T KNOW). "What's that" I stuttered ( the fuck I'm stuttering , god I swear I'm bipolar)." Boobalicious" he said, I was gonna curse him but he quickly added." Cause I like your boobs and I bet the milk in them is delicious" he said. My face went stark red I bet I'd be a good stop sign. I heard snickering behind me but I ignored it and Austin as I reached for the handle for the class.

* * *

* 5 minutes later*

" Ms. Moon I'd like my homework" the teacher said. I was snickering to myself but Kaiyan gave me THAT glare and it quickly faltered.

"Well I expect an answer" he said.

"I don't have any home work sir" Kaiyan said.

"And why is that?"

"Didn't feel like it Duh"

"DETENTION "

"Mr. Golding-Clarke your spit is flying in my face and I'd rather it not" with that the whole class erupted in laughter including me.

"Shut up! You need to learn some manners Ms. Moon!"

"And you need to learn spit management" she said ( that clever fox). He ignored her and went to ask Austin about his ( we all know the answer for that already).

"DETENTION "

"Hey could you take it down a notch you're cutting of my buzz"

"Are you drunk Mr. Moon"

"Hell yeah Maaan"he said with two middle fingers raised. This too caused the class to laugh including me.

"You two Moons out of my class now!"

"FINE!" They shouted simultaneously. They took up their bags crossed their arms and scoffed angrily whilst stomping out.

"I never liked this shitty class anyways" they said (freaky) with scowls on their.

"OUT!" He shouted pointing his finger to the door. They both raised two middle fingers and poked out their tongues while making annoying sounds before storming out.

Wow I just learned something. Austin and Kaiyan are identical arrogant bastards.

A/n: how r u guys liking it so far; tell me in your reviews plz :D

P.S the brackets means their thoughts.


	10. His Little Friend

Ally's P.O.V

Thank god that frenzy's over I can finally breath sweet, sweet oxygen. I spotted Kaiyan sitting against the her locker which was two lockers away from mine. I was surprised to see my brother Jessie walking towards her with a sly smirk on his face.

"Hey Kaiyan"

"Get lost dumbbell" she told my brother bluntly(eh Jessie isn't the sharpest tool in the box).

"Why are you so mean to me?" He asked pouting with a look of hurt on his face. He might look tough on the outside but he's extremely soft on the inside. He's very emotional too so if you say he's ugly he'll shed living eye waters even if he's in school.

"Because I don't like you"

"Why?"

"Because you're stupid"

"Why'd you say something like that?"

"I'm just stating the facts"

"You know you're beautiful "

"And you remind me of someone I saw yesterday"

"Is it the ice cream shop owner, they say I look like him, but I don't see it"

"Ice cream guy, I was talking about that pig in the petting zoo downtown " he looked like he was gonna tear up so I quickly ran over there.

"Heyo!" I said as I jumped in between them.

"Hey Ally I haven't seen at all this morning" he turned back in his perky mood. "Maybe if you weren't too busy making out with some bimbo you would've seen me" I retorted crossing my arms and giving him a glare. He just nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Uhh... Ummm... I'll catch you later... I like your shirt Kai I didn't know you were a web head too" he said,slowly backing up. Kai just did this thing with her hands to mimic spidy's webbing style while making weird noises and my brother following suit with this( HMPH, Dorks, Batman for life).

"Hey we have swimming for gym class today right?" She asked. I just groaned and nodded my head stiffly. I absolutely hate swimming. I had to wear a revealing suit,had to put up with perverts and Coach Fisher is an middle aged-nasty ass-perverted-MARRIED-pedophile. I just hope Austin's not in the same class as me, I can get pretty distracted by his amazing pecs and his holy 6 pacs (YUM). He's the best eye-candy ,he makes us girls all hot and on the inside he looks like smeagol's long lost twin brother.

* * *

*10 minutes later*

We were all changed in our swimsuits and guess what, Austin was there and he brought along his six little friends they go by the name 6 pack. He was in a tight swim shorts that makes his butt look good and his other little friend at the front looks yummy ( Damn it Ally remember that he's smeagol's long lost twin brother). Every girl was practically eye-raping him. Except for Kai who was picking at her nails like she doesn't see the fucking sex god at the front of the . I'm so stupid how is she supposed to be attracted to her cousin, she probably thinks it's a gross sight right now. Oh Fuck he's coming out the pool(damn he's fast I could've only did two laps at that speed but he did five and it's friggin warm ups). "Good job Moon" Coach Perverted-Coch roach said. "Thanks coach" he said. He shakes the water of his wet sun-kissed shaggy blonde hair( I think I'm on the brink of a mental orgasms). Omg he's walking this way . Hold the fuck up. Why am I acting like some fucking bat shit crazy fan girl. I fucking Hate him. I quickly put the most evil scowl on my face as he neared.

"Nice legs Dawson" he said as he walked behind me (I'm the last person in line). He put his nasty hands lightly on each of my slightly exposed buttocks.

"Get your hands off me perv" I said bluntly , this action is not new at all.

"Never" he said while he just squeezed them before I elbowed him in his stomach causing him to hunch over in slight pain letting go of my ass.

"Hey you wanna take care of your little friend there,I think he's getting too excited" I told him smirking in the process. I pointed down to the tent in his swim shorts.

"Oh Ally you should know I'm far from little,that's very rude of calling him little, I thinks he's aching even more because your pretty little mouth isn't on it yet" he huskily whispered in my right ear pressing his hard-on in my lower back (sweet mother of pickles).

He nibbled on my earlobe whilst grasping my butt.

"Austin now is not the time to get sexually active we're in class" I lectured him. That made him step back, not even bothering to hide his boner.

"So can we get on like donkey kong in the janitor's closet?" He asked.


	11. AN

**A/N: hey guys r u liking it so far?**

**i can't believe I didn't disclaim Austin and Ally and the songs.**

**anyways I always update late at night or super early in the morning cuz I'm a very active person. And smetimes I'm half awake which leads to mistakes so I apologize bout that**

**P.s: look 4ward 2 a new chap. 2night ;)**


	12. Discoveries

Ally's P.O.V

When I reached home I saw Jess looking into space instead of making out with one of his booty calls (Hmmm, that's new). His reddish-brunette hair which almost looked like copper was all over the place. He was sitting down on the big ass couch crossed-legged looking on the TV(which might I add, wasn't on). His face was scrunched up in thought which made him look so cute my hands were twitching to pinch his cheeks. "Hey,Jess" I said walking over to him as I sat beside him. "I tried" he simply said as he dropped his head on my lap whilst stretching his body on the couch. My hands instinctively ran through his soft locks. "Tried what Jess?" I asked in a motherly tone. "Being nice, she told me I was a perverted jerk so I tried being nice today, but she still didn't like me" he said. I knew he was talking about Kaiyan. I don't understand, he went for girls his age or even older(EEWW). Kaiyan was at least three years younger than him. "Why are you being nice to her if she's being mean to you?" I asked even though I knew the answer , probably had a crush on her. "Because she's so pretty,smart,funny and she makes my heart go like BOOM CLAP!every time I she her or even think about her" he was full out whining now. "You don't know why,don't you?"I asked taunting him. "Do you know?" Asking with a pleading look in his adorable brown eyes like mine when he lifted his head from my lap looking up at me. "Well, Jessie this only means one thing" I said with a dramatic Disney movie voice raising my pointed finger in the air. He quickly got up with a bewildered look on his face. "I'm GAY!" He said dramatically gasping as he got up. "It all makes sense I suddenly care about my appearance, I shower more than twice a week and I'm so emotional at times" he said pacing in front of me his fingers under his chin. "No silly!" I quickly said before he got ideas. "You have a CRUSH on her!" I said. He stopped pacing and looked on me. "What do I do?" He said shaking my shoulders. "Be yourself, make her fall for you not a façade" I said while he was still shaking me. "But I'm a jerk when I'm me" he groaned. "Let me tell you a secret Jess" I said motioned him to come closer and I tipped on my toes until I reached his right ear.

"Girls secretly like jerks"

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

I was in my room when Kaiyan rushed in with a cocky smirk on her face as she came closer to my bed which I was laying on.

"I know what you did in swim class nobody saw but I did, you think you're so smart don't you?" She said standing at the end of my bed her smirk still evident on her face.

"I didn't do anything " I said too quickly.

"Oh don't bullshit me, I saw with my own eyes which you claim are black but they're just a dark shade of coffee brown" she snapped back.

"You need to go to the eye doctor 'cause you are obviously seeing things" I replied.

"I saw what you did, it was so disgusting , I can't look at you the same way as I did before" she said with a disgusted scowl on her face.

"Hey! I'm an hormonal teenage boy I couldn't help it" I whined.

"Hormonal teenage boy,the fuck that has to do with you taking a piss in the pool?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

AWH SHIT.


	13. Adventure

Austin's P.O.V

"Well, aren't you going to enlighten me?" Kaiyan asked with crossed arms.

"I... Uhh... don't know what you're on about" I stuttered( that was smooth). "You know what don't bother I don't wanna know" she waved her right hand dismissively and stalked out of my room. I dropped on my bed relieved that she didn't push it any further , she can be stubborn at times. I slowly drifted off to Sleepy -Land without changing my clothes ( I could care less ).

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

*next day*

I was walking to school humming that catchy song Heart Made Up On You by that hot guy from Sebastian and Sally. Out of nowhere the familiar mustang pulled up.

"Hey Ally" Austin and Kaiyan chorused. "Hey Kai" I purposefully answered her alone. "Hey I'm not invisible" Austin replied in a strained voice, he was obviously offended. "Hey jerk"I said flatly with an unamused face.

"Hey Ally wanna ride, I swear I'm the only girl in here, totally slut free" she said giving a pointed look to Austin. This caused me to laugh. " I could need a ride, it's pretty hot out here" I said. "Then take off all your clothes, I don't judge" Austin said with cheeky grin whilst wagging his Bushy Brows. "Shut up Bushy Brows" I said whilst getting in the back. I made sure to sit behind Kaiyan it's safer than sitting behind that creep. "It's kinda true, they do look a bit bushy" she said looking at his brows. "You two sure know how to make a boy self-cautious " he mumbled putting his hands on each of his brows before speeding off. They both looked unfazed by this as they rocked their heads to 'sweater weather' which was playing on the radio at the moment. I on the other hand was silently screaming and clutching onto the seatbelt like my life depended on it,because it did.

"Are you trying to kill me! Slow the fuck down will ya'" I screamed over the blasting music. They both looked at me and that caused the car to swerve to the other lane where a bike was. If Austin didn't swerved back quickly we would've crashed,he stepped on breaks because the stoplight changed to red. The scary biker stopped at a good distance away from us. "You drive like a pussy!"he shouted with a scary voice and all. "Shut the fuck, shit face!" Austin yelled back. He and Kaiyan high fived each other. "You better watch your mouth pussy boy"he said his face turning red out of anger. "Go shove your baby dick up some biker's ass!" She shouted whilst half her body out the window. He was about to get of his bike,but Austin sped off even though the light was red. "Take out my shades!" He shouted. Kaiyan opened the glove department and tons of speeding tickets flew out the window while she was looking for them. She gave it to him while he puts them on. "Selfie!" Whilst taking out his phone, while they smiled I just had this look of fear. Are they not aware of this deadly looking biker after us and he was gaining. I heard the blaring of sirens, I turned around just in time to see the biker colliding with the police car. He was thrown in air and landed just in time so that one of the wheels of the car to run over one of his legs. I turned around to see we were nearing school grounds. He parked under his spot under a shady tree. As they unbuckled their seatbelts I just sat there shivering out of fear. "Aren't you coming out?" Austin teased. I came out with wobbly legs.

"Remind me to never hitch a ride with you two ever again" I said breathlessly. "Sure thing babe" Austin said before walking of to probably search for his followers. The King needs his daily ego boost. I grabbed Kai, mind set on to find Trish. As we reached I didn't see her at her locker. She was probably making out with her boyfriend somewhere.

* * *

*later in the day*

Nothing really happened today except that food fight at lunch , all curtesy of Kaiyan. Hearing Austin sleep talk about loving somebody named Sargent Bear. Saw Peter and Josh having a make out session ( my mind will be forever scared ) under the bleahers. Austin was trying to grab my boobs,but somehow he managed to get his finger in between them which made him grin. He earned a knee in the balls and a black eye by me. Other from that the day was typical and normal.


	14. Toothless

Ally's P.O.V

Have I ever told you that the weekend and I are long lost soul mates. No matter how bad the day before was or something bad awaits. I still wake up with a huge smile on face. Not even when Jess farts in my face. Anyways I'm going to the mall and buy some things and read a 'sexy book' at the food court. I took a quick shower and made sure to wash my hair with my signature blueberry scented shampoo. I wore soccer skinnies and one of my oversized sweatshirts that says 'Queen Byotch' on the front and pink Uggs. I descended downstairs to take money out of the cookie jar.

"Where are you going?" Jess asked in his so called 'sexy' morning voice ( Ugh...girls). "The mall" I said whilst grabbing out $30. "To do what?" He asked ( nosy much). "Sign up for the strip club, Duh" I said like its the most obvious things in the world. "WHAT?!" He screeched like a banshee. "Jezus my eardrums" I said. "Why Ally?! I don't want you to get STDS; I want nieces and nephews" he wailed running his hands through his hair. "You know I was being sarcastic right?" I said uneasily. "What?" He asked confusion written all over his face as he titled his head to left. "Never mind, I was just kidding, I'm going there to chill out and read a book" I said. "Mkay, want a ride?" He asked( gotta love your big brother). "Yeah sure " I answered smiling up to him. Instead of going upstairs to change, he went to retrieve his car keys from the key bowl (P.S: he's wearing Pjs only, so all his glory was on display). "Aren't you going to change or something?" I asked. "Why would I, as long as I'm hot I'm fine" He said cockily as he opened the door,gesturing for me to go first. "Not with that breath your not" I mumbled." Hey I heard that!.. so... um... you got mint in that lady bag of yours?" He asked as we got in his Dodge or whatever it's call. "It's a purse Jess" I said as I searched for my Tic Tacs. I told him to hold his hand out as I gave him five.

* * *

*Mall*

We parked just in time to see some bimbos making their way to the car. Out of nowhere Jessie had on his signature Ray Bans and a swoon-worthy grin on his face. He rolled down his window. "Hey ladies" he said in a flirty tone( Ugh things boys did to get laid). When I opened the car door and got out I came face to face with this bimbo. "Giving out blow jobs whore?" She sneered. "Stop telling me what you do almost everyday slut, plus he's my brother" I said as I purposefully brushed my shoulder hard against hers as I made way to a store. Of course Jess didn't see a thing, because a whore's huge boobs were practically in his face. Oh shit, I left my book, guess I have to buy one. It's a good thing I took 20 bucks I found in the car when Jess wasn't looking. "Good morning" I greeted. She just smiled back as I made my way over the 'sexy book' section. The store's door bell jingled signaling somebody came , but that didn't stop my search for my book. I heard heavy foot steps on the other side of the shelve obviously a male's. 'The Wallbanger' that sounds interesting as I took it out, I screamed because I saw the last person I wanted to see. The Grim Reaper aka Austin Moon with his all too famous devious smirk on the other side of the shelve. "Is everything ok back there!?" The friendly clerk asked. "Everything's fine I just saw a spider" I replied. "'Wall banger' , who knew Alison Dawson read naughty books"He said winking at me. " Why are you stalking me , Monica" I said trying to fight back my blush, it didn't make sense cause it ended up winning. " Don't Flatter yourself Mario" he spat face red with embarrassment. "It's Marie idiot" I spat."Why are you here anyways?" I seethed shortly after. "They're having some meet and greet for Sally and Sebastian thing"He said. " Aw, your a big fan, oh and BTW it's Sebastian and Sally" I retorted. "No! Kaiyan's a huge Fan of that corny show"He spat. "It's not corny, Sebastian just knows how to treat a lady right,plus he's way better looking than you'll ever be" I said dreamingly ,Ross Lynch is yummy eye-candy. "Where's this thing I wanna see them?" I asked eagerly. "Somewhere around the food court, I'll bring you, but you have to call it a date and I have to get a kiss" he said. "Fine but on the lips, no more than 10 seconds and hands to yourself" I said flicking his forehead through the shelf. I went up to purchase the book which Austin bought. I protested but he won I had to thank him and it was soooo hard to do. When I opened the door I rammed into something_** HARD**_ ."Holy fuck, watch where you're going dick!" Austin shouted as he got on his knees and cradled my head with his two big hands. " I'm fine Austin" I said sounding a little weird. "Shit,Als your tooth"He said worriedly ( that's new). On instinct I raised my hand to my mouth to find one of my incisor's missing and blood. "Shit, I'm sorry, I'll get help". I looked up to tell him to fuck off but I stopped mouth agape in shock. There they stood in all their glory was Ross Lynch and Laura Marano. Ross had a worried look on his face while Laura was glaring at him so hard I think she's gonna bore him with that laser glare. As Ross turned around to run off Kaiyan ran into arms. "Austin!" She wailed bawling like a baby. "What's the matter?" Ross asked playing along. "I'm never *hiccup* gonna *hiccup* meet *snort* Ross Lynch" she said in between sobs as Ross patted her back."Why?"He asked still hugging her. "Because they threw me out ,because I kicked the security in his balls" She said and was full out bawling now(who knew she cried). "Who said you wouldn't meet Ross?" He asked. "Stop shiting me Austin?" She faltered as she realized who it was and froze. "Oh My God!" She shouted happily as she hugged him tighter ."Can I take a photo with you guys ?" She asked giddily jumping on one spot. "Sure why not Kaiyan" he answered. "He knows my name"she muttered. Wasn't she aware of her name tag. As Austin helped me to get up I shoved him away as I walked over to Laura. "Hi I'm Ally Dawton" I couldn't pronounce my 's' at all. She gave me a dazzling smile as I gave her a bloody and toothless one. "I'm so sorry about your tooth,Ross could be a goofball sometimes" she sighed as she looked at Ross and Kai taking silly photos as an angry Austin took photos. He caught my stare and puckered his lips to blow me a kiss. "Your boyfriend is cute"She said giving him a once over. "Don't let me throw up on your cute top, I HATE him" I sneered. "Then why did you two come out the same store together and why did he look like he was about to castrate Ross when he ran into you" giving me a knowing glance. "Whatever " was my lame retort. "Correct me if I'm wrong,which I'm not , he does those stuff to get your attention, typical thing for the foolish Male race to do" she said dorkily. Guess they were right about her being adorkable. "Enough off this it's time to photo bomb" I said as I dragged her to them yelling photo bomb.


	15. IMPORTANT AN PLZ READ GUYS

Hey guys! Long time no write, right? Ok let's stick to the point here. I, Austinxandxallyxloverx hereby declare a re-write for Not So Typical High School Life. I'm sorry guys but I have severe writer's block for this story and it's not really going in the direction I want it to go and I wrote this book when I had no writer's skills or patience thts why all those chapter's were short and rushed. Don't worry,for people who actually like this version, I'm not taking it down, but please read the re-write. I will start re-writing in the summer. And for people who read 206th Maple Street, I haven't given up on the writing. I know it's been a while, ok maybe a long while, but updates will be frequent in the summer, like once per week. I'll make the re-write Mondays and maple street Wednesdays, how about that please dont hurt me. Until summer my lovelies, that sounded weird, I mean, forget it. Just stay tuned. Is that how it's spelt.


End file.
